As Time Passes By
by MoonmikoLover
Summary: It has been 10 years since Kagome went through the well into the Feudal Era. Now she is a powerful priestess that travels with her powerful adopted son Shippo. So what happened as time passed by?
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. I am only writing a fan based story. I may make up my own characters thought.

* * *

As Time Passes By

* * *

Intro

It had been many years since the day she first passed through the well. The well that transported her to the Feudal Era and it closed the day that Naraku was destroyed. Kagome thought about the first time she met Inuyasha. She knew that she no longer felt love for him as a lover should, but her love was more sisterly. Over the years, Kagome trained with various priestesses and priest and learned the ways of the miko, with her adopted son Shippo. She was known through out Japan for her power and compassion. She help those who needed it and fought those who were greedy and evil.

Kagome's power and beauty now surpassed Kikyo's. Her hair was long enough to reach the back of her knees. Kagome's eye's were no longer brown but a wonderful sapphire blue. Rumor was that her eyes would glow when using her powers and it was true, she had beautiful glowing eyes while fighting. She wore the priestess attire with blue hakama and her haroi was a made from a silk that sparkled like thousands of diamonds.

Many men sought after her, but she refused all. None of them suited her, for they were either too obsessed with her power or beauty. She was very tired of the men and demons that sought her for these reasons. They all were the same in the end, pathetic and were self-absorbed.

Lucky she learned how to use many weapons that were available in the Feudal Era. Kagome carried her favorite weapons with her at all times. A bow made out demon bones that never broke and was as white as the moon. Kagome also carried two decorated battle fans with her, that were a gift from her demons slayer friend Sango. They were made with diamonds from Inuyasa's Tetsusaiga that was decorated with blue dragons dancing around a blue crescent moon. These fans looked gorgeous by appearance but were lethal when used by Kagome. It had been 10 years since she went through the well but she stopped aging when she reached 21. Her power was so great that Kagome easily stopped time's advances on her aging, she would never age now and could live to see her family again. She would also be able to watch her son Shippo grow and teach him to become a powerful demon.

Shippo aged in those 10 years also, he looked more like 16 years old than his previous 8 year old look. Shippo was able to release his true form and he could now perform his fox magic perfectly, thanks to Kagome. Shippo recently gained a sword made from a powerful dragon's fangs, that had the power over fire. It suited Shippo well and had an additional ability to create fire demons to serve Shippo with the right amount of demonic energy. Together Shippo and Kagome were a powerful team and many fell under them in battle. Sango and Miroku settled down together at Sango's home village. They were expecting a child soon and the town was growing with people everyday. Kagome visited them often to help with the miko's in training there and to visit her old companions.

Inuyasha now helped his brother Sesshomaru in running the Western Lands of Japan. Inuyasha became Sesshomaru's right-hand general after many intense battles. The two settled there differences during the final battle with Naraku. Overall everyone was happy with the way that life was going and none felt more alive than now. But what these beings didn't know was that there was an evil lurking and waiting for it's time to strike, waiting for it's time to create chaos.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *


	2. Reacquainted

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. I am only writing a fan based story. I may make up my own characters thought.

* * *

As Time Passes By

Reacquainted

* * *

(Kagome's and Shippo's Point of View - Switches )

Kagome awoke to find her son Shippo making breakfast with a newly caught rabbit. She knew Shippo was cooking for her, because he only needed to eat once every two days now. 'Lucky', Kagome thought to herself. Kagome slept under a lively tree with blossoming pink petals. As the wind blew slightly the petals danced around her and Shippo. Kagome stood and then walk toward Shippo and said, "Good morning Shippo-kun. I see that you have caught a meal." Shippo looked at his Mother thoughtfully and spoke, "Yes Mother I have caught a rabbit. Hopefully, it is to your liking." " I am sure it is Shippo" ,Kagome said.

After the rabbit was cooked correctly Shippo gave the rabbit to Kagome, who happily ate the cooked meal. "Ahhh... Shippo that was very delicious!" , complemented Kagome. "Awww... Mom... it was nothing", Shippo said while blushing. Kagome and Shippo then began to take down the camp. After clean up was settled Shippo transformed into his true form. He looked like a normal fox but the same size as a large building. Shippo also had markings along his paws that were green strips, had green fire at his tail and legs, and when transformed his forehead held a green sphere. Basically, Shippo was beautiful while in his true form.

"You know Shippo I am never going to get over how handsome your true form is", Kagome said towards Shippo in an sweet motherly manner. Shippo just looked at Kagome and let out a growl that sounded very much like a laugh. "Too bad you cannot speak in human language while in this form. But for the most part I still understand you Shippo-kun", added Kagome.

Kagome then placed all of the equipment onto a saddle that was placed onto Shippo. The saddle was made out of demon cow hide and was fire proof. The detail on the saddle was a dark-green leaves scattered in a beautiful way and had glowing green fire patterns also. Overall it was an amazing saddle and would hold all of the camp equipment and Kagome. Shippo would never let his mother walk when he was in his true form. He did not see why his mother would have to waste her energy when it was easier to ride him.

* * *

(After Two Hours)

After Kagome was done Shippo took off faster than lightning towards the West. Today they were heading to Sesshomaru's castle in the sky. After about 2 hours of running Shippo saw Sesshomaru's castle and began to fly towards it. He did not know why they were heading there today, but his mother told him it was some kind of business. He trusted his mother, but it did not mean he trusted the other demons who guarded and lived at the castle. So many demons feared his mother that sometimes they planned to kill her, other times they were undeniably respectful. So he just had to watch out for his mother and himself. Lately demonesses wanted to court him and when he refused they grew horribly wicked and would try to kill him. It was a good thing his mother and him were powerful or else they would have died by now.

Finally, Shippo neared the Gate of the Moon which was made out of moonstone, a gift from the moon goddess to Sesshomaru's family. The whole castle was made out of moonstone and was nearly bimpenetrable by itself. Add all of the strong guards patrolling the castle and you would get Sesshomaru's impenetrable castle. It was beautiful with the landscaping of a exotic garden, accompanied by waterfalls, and water that constantly changed colors. It was extremely lovely and Shippo was sure that he never saw any other castle as lovely. The castle was large enough to be the size of current Hawii and was the same height of a mountain. The castle also had homes of important demons and had it's own port and city, apparently Sesshomaru's domain was very prosperous.

"Who are you? What do you want with our Lord?", shouted a soldier on the highest level of the gate. "We wish to meet with Lord Sesshomaru, for I am Kagome the Miko of Time and my son The Blaze-Fire Fox is with me!", was the reply Kagome gave. The soldier immeditaly straightened and told the other soldiers to let Kagome and Shippo pass. As the Gate of Moon opened the exotic landscaping of the castle was more apparent and seemed more beautiful. When Shippo and Kagome passed all of the guards and demons stared at them, although not out of anger but of awe. To Kagome the the castle was beautiful and all of the demons looked very decent. 'It was like Sesshomaru to surround himself with beauty and all that was considered high-class' Kagome thought. Shippo's thoughts were on watching all the demons to make sure none had the intent to kill or pursue Kagome and himself. ' I just hope that I will not have to pick a fight after we have just arrived, it would be very upsetting',was Shippo's main thought.

After a 5 minute walk Shippo and Kagome came to a stop, for in front of them was a fleet of dragons. The dragons were either silver, copper, gold, or a pearl color and looked mainly like most Western dragons. A demon with short bobbed black hair and a beautiful purple kimono with pink lily's adorning it, approached Kagome and Shippo. "My Lord wishes for you to ride the two best dragons to the courtyard, it would not be proper if you walked all of the way there". stated the demon. "I see. Will you tell me the name of the one assisting us currently?", Kagome asked elegantly and lady-like. The demon blinked as if shocked that Kagome wanted to know her name, "My name is Sakerua my Lady", the demon replied as she bowed to Kagome. "Thank you Sakerua for your assistance", Kagome said as Sakerua led her and Shippo towards the dragons. "The pleasure is mine my Lady. Now please take these two dragons and be on your way to meet with my Lord, for he is waiting for you as we speak", was all that Sakerua said.

Kagome then placed herself on a pearl colored dragon, its wings were huge and the scales were tough but at the same time smooth. Shippo transformed into his human form at this time and took his seat upon a gold dragon that was very similar in appearance to Kagome's dragon. Once both Shippo and Kagome were seated the dragons began their flight towards the courtyard. 'This ride is very enjoyable. I am glad that Sesshomaru is a hospitable host', Kagome thought. 'I wonder if I could make dragons like these with my sword', was Shippo's thought.

After a short ride to the courtyard the dragons landed. Waiting at the grand gates to the Mansion of the Moon was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked basically the same, although now he wore a white haroi that had the families crest in gold and was decorated with gold designs that curved and twisted into a moon on the back, a white hamakaa that had the same gold designs as his haroi, his obi was ruby red color. Sesshomaru also wore gold armor that was made from dragon scales and had spikes all over the top and bottom halves. Inuyasa no longer wore the red firerat haori and hamaka as his only clothing. Inuyasha still kept the red haroi underneath an hamaka and haori that looked very similar to the ones Sesshomaru was known to wear, white and red haroi and hamaka with the Tashio family's emblem.

"Welcome to my Mansion of the Moon Lord Shippo and Lady Kagome. I hoped that you found your way here most pleasing", was the greeting Shippo and Kagome recieved form Sesshomaru. "Thank you for inviting us Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasa. The journey to come here was no trouble at all and I found it very pleasing", was Kagome's reply to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Inuyasha, seeing that Inuyasha was holding his demeanor although he wanted nothing more than to give Shippo a brotherly welcoming and Kagome a friendly greeting. Sesshomaruwas pleased at how much Inuyasha had grown the passed 10 years. Inuyasha was proving to be a very strong and respectable man.

* * *

(To the Study!)

Sesshomaru then began to turn around to head into his estate, " Please follow me into my study, for we have many things to discuss." Inuyasha then followed Sesshomaru, who was followed by Kagome and then Shippo. When they came in there was a grand staircase that lite up as if it were it's own moon, the ceilings were decorated with paintings of historic battles and right above the the staircase there was a painting of the Final battle with Naraku. The surrounding walls were shoji screen walls, but where there would be wood there was moonstone. Also there was decorations on each section of the walls that varied but went well together. Overall the Mansion of the Moon was beyond gorgeous and spoke in volumes of how powerful and wealthy Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were. It didn't really matter to Shippo and Kagome, but it was to acquainted with those who did have it.

Being acquainted with powerful people helped in lessing the trouble of being hunted by some demons. It even gave other demons a warning of Kagome and Shippo's own power, for those who were wealthy usually only acquainted those with power too. It was sad that life was that way but it was none the less. Kagome personally wished that more powerful beings would try to help those without it more. Kagome showed he beliefs through her actions, for she helped all that were good-hearted or those who were capable of having a good-heart.

Moving on, Sesshomaru took the staircase up to the second level and went up another staircase at the end of the hallway. Once he reached the third floor Sesshomaru took a right and opened a door that magically showed Sesshomaru's true form. The painting moved as if it were alive and moved as the door split. Sesshomaru entered followed by the rest of the party.

Sesshomaru's study was filled with books, had open windows, the walls all had painting of the past Lords of the West, and the floor was made of moonstone instead of the usuall cherry wood. The study was the size of a university library. The desk was made of moonstone and was decorated with crescent moons and the family emblem. The chair that went with the desk was made of a strange stone that looked a lot like moonstone but it gave of the glow of a rainbow. The chair was cushioned by silk pillowed that were attached to it, that also had the Tashio family emblem. Beside the desk was four pearl colored cushions, that the faint pattern of crescent moons on them.

"Please take a seat on one of the cushions. I wouldn't want you to stand after your journey... plus we have much to discuss'" was the command that came from Sesshomaru's mouth. So Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo all took their seats. Inuyasha on the left, Shippo in the middle, and Kagome on the right. "So what is that you wish to discuss Lord Sesshomaru? Why have you called Shippo and I?", was the first matter of business that Kagome wanted to get to.

Kagome didn't know why the Lord wished for Shippo and her to meet with him. Yes they were powerful, but they have been that way for at least 7 years. It only took Kagome and Shippo to complete their training in three years. Which was a short amount of time to master so many practices. Kagome had to admit that was an astonishing accomplishment for her son and herself. Maybe Sesshomaru wanted an alliance between himself, Kagome, and Shippo. It made the most sense, but Sesshomaru always had a way to suprise her.

Shippo was wondering if Lord Sesshomaru wanted an alliance, he never spoke his thoughts out loud to his mother. He knew that she probably thought the same thing, but she was the head of the family and would always follow her orders without second thought. There was a reason she came here and he would soon find out. 'Inuyasha has changed though', Shippo thought. Shippo was sure that it was an improvement but it was somewhat scary, especially after experiencing the brash Inuyasha as a child. Personally, Shippo was glad that Kagome had found that she didn't love Inuyasha anymore. Why... he really couldn't say, because he didn't know himself. None the less he was happy with the development.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's point of view)

When Sesshomaru first saw Shippo and Kagome he was astonished at how much at least in appearance they had changed. Shippo was turning out to become a handsome and strong youki. He was so young for a demon and already made a name for himself. He was very impressed by Shippo's accomplishments and would have to ask him in study his... question. Yes he would ask the young demon.

Now Kagome she was breath taking. It was a good thing he learned to control himself so long ago. She was beautiful and she was so powerful that he could feel her power interact with his youki when she was at least 2 hours away from the castle. Not only that, but by the way she stood he could tell that she was a warrior and held dignity for herself. This pleased him and his beast greatly, he would be very happy that he acquainted himself with her. What Sesshomaru found strange was that he didn't oppose his feelings for her just because she was human. Usually he did, but something changed after the battle with Naraku. He became more accepting of humans and learned that some humans were not the typical greedy, selfish, and controlling creatures that they were known as.

Kagome was a perfect example of an amazing human. She was brave, intelligent, strong, could apparently raise youki children well, loyal, and compassionate. She would be considered the perfect mate, but he would not reveal his intentions immediately. He wanted Kagome to see as he was, not a Lord, not a cold-blooded killer, and not a stoic unfeeling demon that most assumed that he was. He would gain her trust and he would earn her affections, that is if she wanted to give him her affections. He would not force this relationship upon her, he wanted his mate to chose him. He did not want to force his mate to chose him. He would not be like his father in that way.

Now it was time to discuss matters...

* * *

(Inuyasha's Point of View)

When Inuyasha saw Kagome he became happy. He was glad to see his old commrade, that would hopefully agree to what Sesshomaru would ask of her. She became beautiful and powerful, but he was mated and with Kikyo now. When Kagome wished on the jewel to heal all of the innocent and the righteous. When the jewel did it gave Kikyo her human life, but extended. She now had her own soul and would live the same length of time as Inuyasha. What also made him happy was that Kagome was free from waiting on him to choose her and free from sharing a soul with Kikyo. Not only that, but Sango was given her family back due to Kagome's wish. Shippo gained his Kagome as his new mother and Sesshomaru had seen that Rin turned into a Inu youki.

Everyone that was considered good was rewarded for their deeds for once. All seemed good, heck even Sesshomaru and himself settled their differences to become one family. Inuyasha became his right-hand general, learned how to be more of a man, and was growing in power everyday. So he would become a full demon like his brother, through building his youki and learning to control it. Soon he could transform into his full demon form with full conscience of what he was doing. After a couple of years he would be able to earn his true form, hopefully.

It was a lot of work but it was necessary in order to protect the Western Lands, Kikyo, and all of those that he cared about. Then Inuyasha began to observe a male fox demon with Kagome. Inuyasha thought there was something familiar about the demon. As he thought about who this "new" demon reminded him of, he realized that it was Shippo. The little kit from the inutachi, the one that he saw as a little brother. 'Ha... that kid looks so grown no wonder why I didn't think it was him. Man he sure has gained some power. It is a good thing, especially since Kagome can attract trouble quickly. That's probably how he became so strong. Ya... I wouldn't doubt it', was Inuyasha's thoughts on Shippo.

Then Sesshomaru spoke, "Welcome to my Mansion of the Moon Lord Shippo and Lady Kagome. I hoped that you found your way here most pleasing". Then Inuyasha heared Kagome's reply, "Thank you for inviting us Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasa. The journey to come here was no trouble at all and I found it very pleasing." Sesshomaru afterwards nodded and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew that he wanted to go to his study, he would just wait for Sesshomaru's orders for the others and himself. Sesshomaru then began to turn around to head into his estate, " Please follow me into my study, for we have many things to discuss." Inuyasha then followed Sesshomaru, who was followed by Kagome and then Shippo.

This is when Inuyasha began to think, 'Well Sesshomaru I hope you know what you are doing. I wish you luck and hopefully things go as planned.'

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

I am sorry that it took forever to get this up. I had a lot work to get done so it took me some time. I hope you all enjoyed it.

So what does Sesshomaru have planned for Shippo? For Kagome? What does Kagome think of Sesshomar? How has Inuyasha changed?

Well find out in the next chapter!


	3. Are We In Agreement?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. I am only writing a fan based story. I may make up my own characters thought.

" " means speaking.

' ' means thought.

* * *

**As Time Passes By**

* * *

(Kagome's Point of View)

"Well Lady Kagome I had that hopes of creating an alliance between each other. Also I had some offers for the both of you", came from Sesshomaru confidently. But Kagome could see the hint of satisfaction in his eyes. Kagome now had the desire to know what the demon Lord had cooked up.

"I see Lord Sesshomaru. But what are the conditions and what else are you going to offer to us?", spoke Kagome with her tone of 'I am not to be messed with'.

"Well the alliance would result in wearing each others symbols on our clothing, providing battle support, political support, and financial support. The privilege of being apart of the Tashio family, a place that would permanently be yours on this fortress. Each side would have the ability to call on one another at any time and would have equal amounts of power. Anyone that is apart of your pack would be considered royalty and asked to join the court. There is much you would gain from this alliance.", was Sesshomaru's little speech.

"So what do you wish to individually offer to Shippo and I?", came Kagome's voice.

"Well... Lady Kagome I would offer you the position as one of my generals, also I would place a shrine in the name of your honor here and any other place in Japan. As for Shippo I offer him a position as a general and would help in training personally... if it is desired", responded Sesshomaru cockily.

"Well if we accept Lord Sesshomaru then what do you get out of it?", this time Shippo spoke.

'yes what would you gain from this Lord Sesshomaru?' (Kagome)

"Well... I would two of the most powerful beings assistance and guidance", Sesshomaru spoke confidently.

'Hmm... well he has other plans that he will not reveal' (Kagome)

"If I agree... Lord Shippo and I would be able to terminate the agreement if any trickery is done by you or anyone performing any trickery in your place?", spoke Kagome seriously.

Sesshomaru seemed to think for a second. "Yes you and Shippo would be able to terminate the alliance. But, if one terminates the other members of the pack still will have the opportunity to continue the alliance", was the reply received.

Kagome expanded her aura to her son Shippo to communicate with him telepathically, 'Shippo I think an alliance would be wise. Especially since we can terminate the alliance at anytime. What do you think my son?'

'Well... I do not see anything at this point wrong, but it still doesn't mean we can completely trust Sesshomaru. I would think it very unwise to do so.'

'I see my son you are very wise. I am glad to observe so. Very well... we will accept the alliance and see were this goes.'

'As you wish.'

Kagome observed that Sesshomaru was watching them keenly, as if he was able to sense the slight shift in their auras in order to communicate with each other. If he did it would not really surprise Kagome, 'Never under estimate a Tashio.' (Kagome)

"Very well as the head of my pack I accept your offer of an alliance Lord Sesshomaru, under one condition... my son and I will be able to question you within reason and will not be treated as if we were unequal to yourself and Inuyasha", Kagome spoke with great authority and strength.

Sesshomaru tightened his gaze a bit and looked as if he would not accept the condition and then suddenly looked very...pleased, "Very well Lady Kagome the alliance will commence and I accept your terms, as long as you will tolerate that at a later date I can ask you a favor."

Kagome held her stoic expression but was wondering what Sesshomaru would ask. "Well what is this favor Lord Sesshomaru", Kagome questioned harshly.

"Well you will know later and I give my word that it will be your choice to decline or accept without consequence to the alliance. I just wish you to think critically about the favor", finished Sesshomaru. Kagome could tell that Sesshomaru was hiding a smirk under that stoic face of his.

Kagome then looked at Sesshomaru stubbornly, "Sesshomaru I accept your terms as well."

Sesshomaru then actually smirked, "Very well welcome to the Tashio family and your new home. I will have Inuyasha show your rooms that you will be in the royal wing."

'Yep... Sesshomaru is definitely up to something... especially if he has a smirk on his face', there were only two times she saw Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face. Once after Naraku was defeated and when he was using the pearl in Inuyasha's eye to try and claim Tetsusaiga.

It gave her the creeps and she had fought many more creepier demons. Sesshomaru was cunning and ruthless, so no wonder she was creep-ed out. Usually when Sesshomaru smirked it usually accompanied some form of cruelty. Hopefully that cruelty would not be directed towards Shippo or herself.

* * *

"Please follow me", spoke up Inuyasha. He was some how PATIENTLY WAITING for Kagome and Shippo to follow him. This was an odd sight at least for the pair.

Shippo stood first and then Kagome. Inuyasha then walked out of the room and was followed by Shippo and Kagome. As they left Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes watch her like the predator that he was. She tried to ignore him, but she could not even as they left the room.

"So... Inuyasha since were not in the room with Sesshomaru can we talk like old times", Shippo asked Inuyasha. The Shippo's behavior was almost child-like.

Inuyasha smiled then and grabbed Shippo and gave him a nuggie, then right-after Inuyasha gave Shippo a brother-like hug. "I thought you would never ask ya twerp", Inuyasha said as he laughed. Shippo then began to laugh to be followed by Kagome's laughter. It was nice to see that somethings never change.

"So how have things been for you and Kikyo, Inuyasha?", Kagome asked Inuyasha with a huge grin on her face.

"Well... we have been good. Some rough patches now and then, but for the most part great... I think Kikyo may be pregnant, but we are not sure yet", Inuyasha told Kagome and Shippo. Inuyasha scratched his head and looked bashful.

"Well it is good to hear that things are going well between you two." (Kagome)

"Really? I am relieved to hear that Kagome." (Inuyasha)

Kagome just smiled at her old companion that was now apart of her pack. She laughed inside her head as she thought, 'Well I thought we would become family, but not in this way. No, I would never have imagined it this way ever.'

After entering the Royal Wings Inuyasha stopped by a room whose entrance was a shoji screen with the crescent moon with cherry blossoms flying around it. To the left of this room was an shoji screen with the crescent moon but adorned by true formed inu-youki's. To the right was a shoji screen with the crescent moon and flames dancing around it.

"Kagome the one with the cherry blossoms is yours. Shippo yours is the one with the fire. I hope you will not mind, but I will be heading to my room for a long earned rest", directed Inuyasha.

"Well until we see you again Inuyasha", spoke Kagome.

"Ya until we see each other again", Inuyasha said kindly as he walked toward a shoji screen door that also had a crescent moon but was adorned with black swirls. Inuyasha entered the doors and left Shippo and Kagome in the hallway.

"Well it is time to inspect our rooms", said Kagome with great enthusiasm. Personally she couldn't wait to check out what was in her room. She could tell that Shippo wanted to check his room too, considering he was tapping his foot. Kagome laughed when she took note of her son's behavior.

"Ya... I bet I will inspect mine first", challenged Shippo.

"Oh we will see about that", Kagome retorted. Then the inspection of the rooms began.

* * *

After Kagome opened the door to her room, she was baffled. The room had to be the size of a house! It had a staircase on the left side, two doors on the right wall, a beautiful white moonstone bed on the on the far end, surrounded by lovely opal pillows, the walls were decorated with beautiful paintings of cherry blossoms and landscapes, a desk on the left-hand side that was made of moonstone, a chair by the desk and was made of moonstone, and a added bonus of a vanity mirror with all the accessories a women would imagine there.

When Kagome opened up the door closest to the entrance, she found that there was an indoor hot-spring! 'Score one for Kagome!', was the thought that accompanied by a happy dance. The hot-springs was beautiful too. Surrounded by its own waterfall, complete with the perfect landscape, there was a cherry blossom trees surrounding the rocks, and Kagome tested the waters to find that they were the perfect temperature.

Kagome then moved to the other door and found that it was a walk-in-closet filled with beautiful pieces of attire and jewelry. Kagome was happy to find miko attire and demon slayer attire. Each of the pieces had the Tashio family crest and were beautifully decorated. When Kagome touched them she felt her power intensify, and assumed that the clothing was made of silk that amplified her powers. Sesshomaru apparently had been planning on her agreeing to the alliance for a while to come up with these fabrics.

At the far end to the left in the walk-in-closet Kagome found that there was a hidden door. She opened it to find a room filled with special weapons. As she looked around their were so many different weapons and found that they all were specialized for a miko. 'Well at least I do not have to worry about having a weapon', Kagome thought.

After inspecting her new walk-in-closet, Kagome made her way up the stairs. When she reached the top she saw three shoji doors, each were decorated with the crescent moon and had dark-purple feather patterns adorning them. The shoji doors also were shaded a light purple and Kagome began her way towards the closest door on her right.

Inside the room was books and pillows laid out for comfort. The book cases were made from amethyst, the pillows were dark to lilac purple, and the lights were glowing amethyst clusters. The walls were decorated with swirls of purple and silver. It was a beautiful small library and Kagome made a note to definitely use it later.

Kagome then moved to the door that was left of the stairs. Surrounding the doors was beautiful trim that was made of amethyst. The door handles were also made of amethyst and the doors were designed with a large purple rose in between both doors. Accompanied with purple crescent moons in each corner.

As Kagome came toward the beautifully decorated doors she felt strong yoki. The source of this yoki seemed to be coming from the doors. Regardless Kagome reached for the doors and attempted to open the doorway. Right after Kagome's attempt the doors released the yoki surrounding it and casted Kagome away from the doors. The repelling force was not overbearing but enough to keep Kagome from opening the doors.

'It would be easy to open these doors, but Sesshomaru has them enchanted for a reason' (Kagome)

So Kagome left the doors and headed towards the doors across from the staircase. The doors here were basically the same design as the rest of the room but instead of paper in the shoji screen doors, there was glass.

Kagome opened the doors without any interference and was greeted with the sight of a beautiful balcony. The rails were made of the usual moonstone with amethyst crescent moons. To Kagome's right was a vine of moon lilies that managed to wrap around the left side of the balcony. A beautiful lilac lounging chair next to an ametheyst table. To the left Kagome saw another balcony that similar in design as her balcony was, but had golden furnishings.

Kagome then walked towards the edge of the railings and was able to see all of the floating castle. Directly below the balcony was a garden that was filled with a variety of plants and flowers. The trees stood strong and magnificent and the flowers looked perfected in their appearance.

'Wow... beautiful... I think this will be my favorite place to relax... other than the hot springs'

Then a breeze swept through and felt appealing against Kagome's skin. Kagome let the wind wrap around her and lifted her head to feel the breeze's cool temperature. Then Kagome looked to her left to find Sesshomaru on the other balcony looking at her.

Kagome could not say that Sesshomaru looked mad, angry, or stoic. Sesshomaru actually looked peaceful and relaxed, while he was looking at her. Kagome could not help the smile that made its way onto her face. She was happy for some odd reason that Sesshomaru was actually showing positive emotions.

"Lord Sesshomaru I must thank you." Sesshomaru after hearing Kagome's voice was pulled from his trance and began taking in Kagome's words.

"Lady Kagome there is no need for your thanks. I would do no less for anyone of the Tashio family members." Kagome nodded and looked at the full moon that decorated the sky.

"A beautiful night... do you not think so Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru then took note of the midnight sky.

"It seems the same to this Sesshomaru... Although there is something exceptionally about tonight."

Kagome turned her direction of sight towards Sesshomaru. 'Sesshomaru... he is not so bad... he actually can be... nice'

"What makes it so exceptional Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome waited for Sesshomaru's reply.

"Well... a great number of events happened today and... tonight is the first night in a new era for my people... for myself."

"I see Lord Sesshomaru... Shippo and I are great assets to the Tashio family... in a beneficial way." Sesshomaru turned towards her and looked at Kagome. Kagome would almost dare to say that Sesshomaru's eye's looked softer than usual. He still held his stoic face, but they eyes were the door into Sesshomau's true feelings.

"In more ways than you could imagine Lady Kagome."

'Did Sesshomaru just compliment Shippo and I? Wow... that means so much... especially considering that the compliment was from Sesshomaru.' (Kagome)

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hn... Lady Kagome the servants will serve Shippo and you dinners tonight in your rooms. Tomorrow though we will have a fest in honor of the addition of Shippo and you into the Tashio clan."

"Very well Lord Sesshomaru... I must take leave now I hear the servants entering. Until tomorrow."

"Hn... Until tomorrow."

Kagome then took her leave and continued to the first floor where her food awaited her. Too bad Kagome did not notice Sesshomaru watch her leave the balcony with soft eyes held by his un-stoic face.

* * *

(Shippo's Point of View)

Shippo ran into his new room and was filled with joy and awe. His room was huge! He could run around that room in his true form no problem. The bed was made from polished molten rock and gave off a shiny black color. The bed sheets were emerald green silk and the pillow's were a ruby red. Flames adorned the top of the bed post and did no damage to any of the surrounding objects.

There was a desk made of polished molten rock, a matching chair with a ruby red cushion, a lounging area decorated with emerald green and ruby red furnishings, and polished molten rock bookcases lined the wall. The shoji screen walls were decorated with paintings of moving green and red fire. There were two other doors and Shippo began to open the nearest door to his right.

Inside was a walk-in closet filled with many clothes, but were mainly in red and green colors. Shippo soon realized that the clothes were fire proof after examining the clothes. Seen a grand door that was made of solid polished molten rock. Shippo opened it to find all-sorts of new weapons to use and practice with.

Shippo was beaming with joy. ' Now I have all the weapons I could ever dream of! I can practice with the spear more... Oh! and I can learn how to use kai's better too! Oh this is so great!'

Shippo then made his way to the other door to discover a hot springs. 'Sweet I do not have to worry about sharing now.' Shippo had over time grown to enjoy hot springs just like his mother.

The springs was made from cooled molten rock, surrounded by bonsai trees and the hot springs had a ruby layer where the water was contained in. So the water looked red instead of the usual clear.

Shippo was happy and decided to have his first bath. Shippo after de-robing, behind a screen made of red flames, went into the hot springs. Cleaned himself off with the soaps provided under a build-in shelf of the hot springs. As Shippo was finishing he heard a knock.

"Yes who is there?"

"It is Kaimo Shippo-sama. I am here to deliver some of your clothes to you. And to ask if you would like your dinner afterwards."

"Yes please drop them off by the screen and take your leave Kaimo. I will wait for my supper at the lounging area."

"Yes Shippo-sama." A female panther demon walked in. She had black hair with red highlights, red eyes, was wearing a kimono that was decorated with red flames, and her obi was green. The panther demon bowed towards Shippo and then made her way towards the screen and placed a pile of clothes nearby. Then exited the room after bowing again to Shippo.

Shippo then made his way to his clothes and quickly put them on. Shippo was wearing a red hamaka with flames on the sides with a black haori decorated with complex red emborderies. After dressing Shippo exited the hot spring room and entered into the main room. He heading towards the lounging room and sat on a comfortable red cushion.

"Lord Shippo here is your meal I hope that you will enjoy it", spoke the panther demon that delivered his clothes.

" I believe I shall", Shippo replied as the panther demon gave Shippo his plat of rice, chicken, variety of vegetables, and sushi.

"So you are Kaimo... correct?"

The panther demon looked started. 'Why does every servant have to do that! It really gets on my nerves.' (Shippo)

"Yes my Lord."

"Do you wish for some Kaimo?"

"No! My Lord that is your food. I cannot have any of your food."

"Really. Well I order you to have some of the sushi. It is delicious and if anyone gives you a hard time then you tell me."

Kaimo looked at Shippo astonished and then nodded after relizing that she was staring. "Thank you my Lord. It honors me that you would allow someone like myself some of your food."

"HAHaha... do not worry about it Kaimo. If you are to be my servent then you will learn that I am good to those who serve me. To me you are no different than anyone else. You are also allowed to call me just Shippo. I understand if it will take you awhile to get use to it but no stress, evetnually you will become comfortable with it."

Kaimo smiled. "Thank you... Shippo. Although I must say that I will only call you so when no one else is around. It would be... inproper."

"Ya...Ya... Whatever", Shippo said while smiling.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you to all of you that reviewed. I am glad to hear that you enjoy my story so far. Hopefully this chapter will satisfy you too. I am a busy person so if it takes awhile to get the next chapter up I apologize. Please rate and review.

* * *


	4. To Reawake the Spirit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. I am only writing a fan based story. I may make up my own characters thought.

" " means speaking.

' ' means thought.

* * *

As Time Passes By

* * *

(Kagome's Point of View)

She was running. She was running through the forest at a rate that was completely inhuman. She was leaving something behind her and looking for someone. She passed countless trees and landscapes. She finally came to a clearing that was filled with flowers, tall grass, and a crystal clear pond. She then noticed that she was not the only one there. A larger white dog lay across the clearing looking at the crescent moon's reflection in the small pond. She could hear a nearby creek dumping its water into the small pond. Kagome was wearing a kimono as white as the moon, with 7 layers of kimono's that were black to silver to pearl, and wore a long celestial robe that shined like the moon high above her. She walked towards the white dog that held a purple crescent moon on his forehead. She placed a hand on the mark and felt the dog's power through her veins. She felt calm and the dog was more than accepting of her presence. She closed her eyes in peace and began to drift off into happy thoughts. Then… she woke up.

"My Lady it is time to wake up. My Lady", spoke a sweet female voice.

Kagome opened her eyes to find a crane demon looking at her. The demon had white hair the fell to her shoulders, it was cropped at a sharp angle, had brown eyes, seemed to have pure white skin, and was wearing a kimono that was white with cherry blossoms swirling from the bottom to her right shoulder.

"Who are you", Kagome asked the demon.

"I am Shiroi my Lady. I am your head servant and will be directly serving you. Anything you request I will provide the service. Although right now all of the Council of the West is awaiting your presence. We must get you properly dressed", commented the crane demon.

"I see Shiroi. What am I expected to wear to this council meeting?"

"Well Lord Sesshomaru-sama spoke of a sapphire or pearl colored attire that is seven layers and to carry your fans with you my Lady."

Kagome nodded toward Shiroi and rose from her new bed. She was currently wearing a slightly see-through pearl yakata. You could not see anything through the material but the material was transparent enough to notice that it was not clothing to wear around the castle. She headed into the hot springs room for her first bath. She went behind the beautifully crafted moonstone screen and entered into the hot spring were she bathed herself. Kagome would not allow Shiroi to bath her, no matter how much Shiroi pleated. Soon after her bath Kagome headed behind the screen again and allowed Shiroi to dress her properly. When the process was done Kagome was wearing a sapphire blue kimono with silver lines that looked like wind blowing on her furioside sleeves and across the front of the kimono. Her under layer kimono's were sliver, light blue, crystal, and pearl. The obi around all eight of the kimono's was purple with a black wind pattern.

"My Lady may I have the privilege of fixing your hair and make-up?"

Kagome looked at Shiroi. "Only my hair Shiroi. I shall do my own make-up. I do not like the current make-up style for women."

"As you wish my Lady."

Kagome then made her way towards her vanity. After Kagome sat down Shiroi began working on Kagome's hair. Shiroi pulled Kagome's hair into a huge neat bun with sapphire blue feathers with small silver hair ornaments into her hair. Shiroi made sure that some of her hair had random hair pieces falling and curling around to accent Kagome's face and the back of Kagome's head.

As soon as Shiori was done Kagome took out the make-up. She placed a black line on the top half of her eyes, with smoky sliver eye cream on the eye lids, a small amount of pink blush/powder on, and just the right color of red lip paint on. Overall Kagome was as gorgeous as any goddess could ever hope to look.

"My Lady you look so lovely! I cannot wait to hear what the generals will say about your appearance my Lady. Please excuse my blabbering I have a tendency to become over excited when ever a women looks just absolutely beautiful."

"Shiroi there is no harm done. I am not a mean being by nature and I find your comments very flattering. You do not have to worry about being so formal with me Shiroi."

"Thank you my Lady. I am very fortunate to have you as my mistress."

"Shiroi please enough with the flattery", spoke Kagome with a smile directed to Shiroi and giggled. Then Shiroi gave her own little giggle.

"My Lady we must not keep the Lords and the Generals waiting."

"You are right Shiroi. Let us go." Kagome sat up and grabbed her fans. She then left the room with Shiroi following directly behind her. Yesterday after dinner Kagome and Shippo received a tour of the castle by Jaken because the two Lords of the House were busy with paper work. So Kagome knew exactly were she was needed.

So she headed to the second floor were all the meeting were held and came to a door on the far end of the main hallway. The entrance to the conference room was made of two huge blocks of diamonds and had a giant crescent moon chiseled into the two doors. The handles were silver and were very light. Kagome open them with no trouble, even when the youki energy was released after their opening.

Kagome was greeted with a crescent moon table with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at each point. There were seats filled with many youki, most of them men with only two females. The floor was water that didn't get anything wet but rippled as she walked. The walls were black like night sky and the lights were the little illuminations of stars floating all over.

"May I introduce you to the powerful Lady Kagome. She will be a head general along side Inuyasha, Shippo, and myself. She is to be treated with respect, anyone who wishes to disrespect her must face the men of the Tashio clan first", spoke Sesshomaru. The youki in the room were startled by the high complement that Sesshomaru gave her. They observed Kagome standing tall, confident, full with dignity, and most of all they could feel power radiate off of her in huge waves. The pressure of Kagome's power caused many youki in the room to feel as if they lost the ablitiy to move. The funny thing is that Kagome was really supressing most of her power, so that she would not purify the youki on the spot.

After Kagome's introduction she bowed like a lady and look at the head of the family (Sesshomaru) and waited for him to tell her were she would sit. Currently their was an open seat to his left and Inuyasha was to Sesshomaru's right; Shippo was next to Inuyasha and Rin was next to Shippo. When Kagome first reconized Rin she could not help noticing that she looked like Sesshomaru's pure blooded daughter. She had his hair only wavy, his golden eyes, and an outline of a purple crescent moon. Rin was wearing an outfit simular to Kagome's but was orange, white, and gold. Kagome was glad to find Rin at the meeting. It meant that Sesshomaru was treating his daughter well.

"Lady Kagome before you take the seat to my left I would like to ask you to demonstrate some of your battle techique", said Sesshomaru. Kagome nodded her head and walked to keep her distance from the table. Kagome really didn't want to break the beautiful furniture.

* * *

(Sesshomaru's Point of view)

Kagome nodded and began to walk away and as she walked he could not help but be awed by the elegance she showed when walking. Kagome then stopped and the water rippled at her feet for some time. Then Kagome began to glow blue making her even more exquisite. She twirled around with her fans opened and began what looked like a dance that a professional geshia would perform. Her blue aura surrounded her and then he noticed that her eyes were glowing. They were like an aqua blue and could be clearly seen through the darkness. The water began to flow around her and swirled around her form from the pressure of her power.

All Sesshomaru could say about Kagome's performance was this... Breath taking. Not only did Kagome show her power but she also showed her beauty, talent, and her character. She was such an exquisite being and was proud to have her in his clan. Sesshomaru also was happy that her kit was in his clan too. His performance was not like his mother's but it showed many endearing qualitys about Shippo.

***FlAsHbAcK***

Shippo entered the meeting room, followed by his servant. All of the youki there turned their eyes upon him and began their inspection of the newcomer.

"May I introduce Lord Shippo of the Great Fire. Lord Shippo is apart of my head general's and will be treated with the respect of a Tashio because he is now officially a Tashio male", spoke Sesshomaru proudly.

Shippo nodded his head and awaited what Sesshomaru would say next.

"Now Lord Shippo show us you Great Fire of Hell", commanded Sesshomaru. Shippo nodded his head and distanced himself from the table. He called out his sword, "Fukyuukaji", yelled Shippo. Instantly there was a huge blast of flame that formed into a great dragon. The dragon twisted turned and increased in size each second it was released. "Narakukaji", Shippo spoke and the dragon spread it's wings as it began to breathe flames form it's mouth. The flames swallowed the illiminated stars and caused the room to become hot just like hell. The dragon roared and continued to create destruction within the meeting room. Suddenly Shippo called the dragon back.

"I am sorry my Lord but that was all that I could show with out harming or killing anyone of the court", stated Shippo.

"Hn. I see Lord Shippo you have amazing skill for someone of your age", complemented Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

***EnD oF fLaShBaCk***

Kagome was still dancing and then she swooped the fans like they were blades and the swirling aura and water around her began to follow the paths of the blade. The paths exploded and created a tear in space and time. Creating holes that would absorb anything that they could into their black abysses. A flash of blinding blue light and spiritual energy rushed over the youki's bodys. It caused the most youkis to feel enormous pain, while Sesshomaru felt like he could not move.

What Sesshomaru saw next was unbelieveable. Stars surrounded Kagome as she held her fans and positioned her body to pose elegantly. Next to her was a glowing blue dog entity that was larger than himself in true form. Sesshomaru heard Kagome whisper,"Supiritto-getsuei-ookami." (Spirit of the Moon Wolf)

Sesshomaru's eye became wide, not of fear but out of shear shock. Kagome was able to call upon the spirit that started his clan, an ancient so powerful that even his father did not compare. In order for her to just call the spirit... it must have taken a lot of power. And then to control the spirit with ease, it seemed Kagome's power was unlimited.

* * *

(Kagome's Point of View)

Kagome decided that she would show off a little, surely this was not even close to her true potential. 'Well what harm will it do me? I don't think any, if anything it would keep more of my enemies at bay and gain more alliances', thought Kagome. She smiled an thought that she did play her cards right. Sesshomaru was staring at her in awe and shock. All of the other youki were frozen in thier spots or filled with fear. Hey she could not smell it but she sure could sense it miles away.

"My Lord Sesshomaru I present your first anscestor Sipiritto-getsuei-ookami. I hold control over the female only, the male only listens to the one who is my other half."

"And what do you mean by other half Lady Kagome?", spoke only Sesshomaru.

"Well... My Lord Sesshomaru I am the Original Miko. The past, present, and future I am every miko in one body. I cannot be destroyed by mere mortals and neither can my other half. To further explain what my other half is... I would state that they would be the opposite of me. He will be the past, present, and future demons. All in one body and would be able to control any male spirit with ease."

"Do you know who this other half is Lady Kagome?"

"No. He has not found his true power. He must gain all of his powers and die. Then in the passage between the afterlife and living will he receive his true body and become what he really is."

"Hmm... Is their anyway to determine who the lucky male is?"

" Lord Sesshomaru... it is easy... I will fall in love with him."

"So it can be any being?"

"No, it cannot be any being. A strong youki greater than the rest. He will surpass his father without his true powers and bring happiness to his people."

"So he is a Lord then?"

"I believe you can say so, but which Lord is the real question. It can be any Lord from the past, future, and present. Although noting that no past Lords have risen from the dead to become the Original Demon, I would say that the Lord would be in this time period or somewhere in the future."

"I see. Thank you Lady Kagome for your performance, informing us on what being you are, and introducing us to my ancestor Supiritto-getsuei-ookami. It is such a great honor to have you in my clan and as a general."

Kagome bowed, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for your compliment."

"You may sit honorable Lady Kagome."

Kagome bowed and immediately took her seat next to Sesshomaru. ' He smells of moonshine. How did I know that?'

'It is because I the Supiritto-getsuei-ookami am serving you and will give you my powers at will.'

'I wish to thank you. What is your informal name?'

'It would be Clerene my mistress.'

'Clerene I wish to call you so and I am grateful for your service.'

'It is not worth speaking of. You are now apart of my clan and that has given me much honor by its self. Serving you unconditionally is the least I could do for such an honor.'

'You are most humble Clerene'

'Thank you mistress.'

'Hmm... Sesshomaru smells so... amazing... hmm... I wonder if that is his real scent. I guess I will eventually find out. Oh Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be talking about serious matters in a minute.'

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha speak at the same time, " In the name of the Moon, the stars, the earth, and the heavens above we commence an official meeting!"

And so the meeting began.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Author's Note**

I feel really bad about the time it took to complete this but I am an extremely busy person. A lot of stuff is going on in my life. Not bad... just a lot of... stuff. Anyways enough about stuff I am more interested in what you all think of the story so far. I like suggestions, I may not many suggested things into the story but I appreciate the input. Thanks for reading and I will have another chapter done at a later date.

Sincerly,

MoonmikoLover

* * *


	5. The Diamond Room

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime. I am only writing a fan based story. I may make up my own characters thought.

" " means speaking.

' ' means thought.

* * *

**As Time Passes By**

* * *

(Kagome's Point of View)

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The heat was alarmingly high despite the advanced technology of the youki. The power of two fire youki was overwhelming the cooling system and hand servants were called to help keep those in the room cool. The heat was due to Shippo and Lord Hayto of the South. Currently Lord Aoi of the North, Lord Hayto of the South, Lord Daiehi of the East, Lord Sesshomaru of the West, Hime Rin, Lady Kagome, Lord Shippo, Lord Inuyasha and his mate Lady Kikyo and their servants were in what was called the Diamond Room.

Almost every object within the room was made out of or in some way had diamonds. The lounge pillows had diamond sewed into the rich silk fabric, the sparse chairs and tables were made of diamonds, the usual rice paper of the walls was replaced with diamond, and the floor was no exception to this trend. The most impressive object in the room though was a chandelier. It was made out of tiny diamond pieces that formed the shape of a dog demon in full form. A sphere of white light in it's center. Nothing held it up but the magic that was used to keep the wolf animated. The diamond shards moved as if they were flower petals creating the illusion of an alive dog demon. Kagome watched with her brilliantly blue eyes as the dog shifted and moved about. It currently was making a path to circle all of the being of the room. Watching with it's intimating eyes every movement that went on in the room. Kagome then turned her eyes onto the rest of the party.

Inuyasha and Kikyo sat to the right of Kagome on the finely crafted pillows. Shippo and Rin sat on the lounge pillows to her left. Lord Aoi sat in a distinguished lounge chair that was covered in ice and had water running through the entrancing engravings of the chairs diamond material. Wearing a silver hamaka and haori designed with white snowflakes and on his forehead was his clans symbol, a silver full moon with a blue swirl in the middle. His markings were silver and he had short white cropped hair. He carried a whip made out of ice and a intimidating set of metal claws. Kagome could tell that he was a snow leopard demon as he faced north, opposing Lord Hayto.

Moving on, Hayto was also in a diamond lounge chair but flames were coming out of the complex engraving and the diamond chair was turned black. His symbol was a golden sun and his markings were orange, yellow, and red. He had spiky red hair with some natural golden highlights, which made it obvious that he was a fiery phoenix demon. The Southern Lord was clad in a red hamaka and haori with orange swirls and yellow flames and equipped with twin kai that were capable of turning into blades of flames. Now she moved to look at Lord Daichi as he sat across from her also in a lounge chair. His chair was decorated with cherry blossoms falling from the limbs and small branches of a cherry tree that had wrapped itself of his chair. Wearing a forest green hamaka and haori with lime green accents, and golden clan embroidery. Upon his forehead was a forest green star with golden dots between each leg of the star. His hair was a dark brown, medium length, rugged, and wild. It could be easily distinguished that he was burly bear demon that held great brute force with the strong battle axe attached to a holster on his back.

Kagome then turned slightly to view the demon Lord that she sat next to. It was none other than Lord Sesshomaru himself. He was clad in his usual golden attire and still held his famous two swords, Tenseiga and Tokijin and Tenseiga. They were in a golden colored diamond grand lounge chair. Wind was visibly wrapping itself around the legs of the chair. The beautiful engravings were filled with electrical power, something Kagome did not expect and the silk cushions were so soft she would imagine she was sitting on a cloud right now and it seemed to Kagome that Sesshomaru was pleased with this development. She could read it off his aura if not his face and gestures. She thought back to when she entered in the room.

~*FLASHBACK TIME! *~ ***************************************************************************************************************************************************

She woke up once again to meet her hand maiden Shiori. Today she observed that Shiori was wearing a golden kimono with white cherry blossoms adorning it. Her hair was decorated with a small golden comb that was in the shape of a crescent moon. Kagome looked around her now pale pink silk sheets and found her black silk hair surrounding her form. Kagome brought her body to sit up as Shiori bowed to her mistress. Kagome found within the past few days that Shiori had a calm aura around her, she was always positive, loved to be of help, and was always soft. Kagome was glad to find such qualities in the demon before her.

"Good morning Lady Kagome", spoke Shiori with a true soft smile. Kagome returned Shiori's smile back and looked around the room. She saw that breakfast was on the bed on a silver tray that was the perfect height to eat from. The young Lady looked upon her hand maiden once again, "Good morning Shiori. Now why is breakfast placed upon my bed today instead of the usual dinning room?" Brow eyes looked into blue ones as Shiori spoke, " Well... Kagome... Lord Sesshomaru has ordered it so. Today all of the Lords come today to see the newest members of the Tashio clan and for their regular monthly meeting. All of high rank are to be served breakfast in the morning and once decently clothed are to head to the diamond room."

A slight nodd was Kagome's response as she began to eat her breakfast. Once finished with the fine meal she made her way out of the bed. One could hear the shifting of silk as she slid off the bed. "Kagome Lord Sesshomaru instructs you to wear gold and only three layers." Black hair shifted as Kagome turned to face Shiori, "Why three layers? He usually instructs seven." She then continued her way into the hot springs for a quick bath.

Shiori followed her mistress as she replied back, " He told me to tell you that you will find out in a short time." 'What an interesting answer', Kagome thought to herself. She believed that Sesshomaru was quite the complex then headed for the changing screen. She pulled off her light pink yukata with purple swirls. She then put her left foot into the hot spring soon to be followed by the right foot. She continued this process until her chest was covered by the water. Kagome emitted a soothing sigh as she worked the liquid that was like shampoo and conditioner in one. She then pulled cherry blossom scented soap and scrubbed her fair skin to perfection. Once Kagome was satisfied with her bath she walked out and headed behind the beautifully crafted screen. It was opal with paintings of cherry blossoms swirling acompanied by a very fair women playing the wooden flute. The painting was a masterpiece and the fabric used as the medium was also made by a skilled hand.

Shiori had placed all of the kimono's in order and had the obi ready to be worn. "Now Kagome... allow me to dress you today. You will be meeting the other Lords of Japan and with my skills you will have no problems with you kimono, furioside, and obi if I do it for you. Not that I am calling you incapable of dressing yourself milady, but my hands have been doing this for years and are more experienced." Kagome smiled at Shiori, " Of course Shiori. I would not have it any other way." The crane demon smiled and began dressing her mistress.

Once done with the arrangement of clothes Kagome headed to her moonstone vanity and sat upon the matching chair. Kagome's hair was still damp so Shiori had to call in a wind youki servant, with two claps. Then a bird youki wearing a plain white kimono walked in. She took a hold of Kagome's midnight locks and made the air move so that it would dry the water up. Much like a modern day hairdryer. Once the bird youki was done she bowed and left the room to finish off any other duties she had. Then the female crane demon then proceeded to fix her mistress's hair. She had swept the front/top half of her hair so that it was pined to the left. She then pulled all of the hair to make a low ponytail that fell in the front of Kagome's body.

Picking up golden geisha sticks that a crescent moon and several small white diamonds dangled from. Shiori placed it so that it dangled along the ponytail and the stick was hidden from view. She then nodded with satisfaction and brought her hands together in a silent clap."Milady you hair is done I hope you like it." The black haired beauty nodded and the ornaments swayed. "Yes Shiori I am most pleased with this hair style." Kagome swore that if the crane demon was still alive in the future that she was a top of the line hairstylist.

Now that her hair was done she moved onto her make up. She applied a light pink powder to her cheeks so that they were some what rosy. Laid on some liquid eyeliner on her eyes and placed just the right amount of red lip paint on her lips. She then added golden power just to her eyelids to give off that extra punch. She then rose from her seat and headed into her walk in closet. She picked out a pair of golden sandals and pulled two golden metal fans embedded with small white diamonds from the weaponry section. She preferred her original silver and diamond fans but the silver would not go with the gold too well. Today she was officially meeting the other Lords of Japan and did not want to embarrass the Tashio clan and of course Sesshomaru. 'Wait a minute when did I start thinking about making him satisfied?', she questioned herself. She quickly dropped the thought and turned to head out of the room with Shiori. Once they were out into the halls they made their merry way to the diamond room.

Once they reached the diamond encrusted doors the two guards pulled them open so that Kagome and Shiori could enter the room. She nodded her thanks and welcomed by the beauty of the room. She almost had her mouth gaping like a fish in astonishment, but quickly regained herself when her eyes meet up with the rest of the Tashio clan. It seemed that the other Lords were not in the room yet. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo to the left of Sesshomaru, Shippo and Rin were on his left. She began to bow but was stopped by Sesshomaru clearing his throat.

She looked at him with a plain face but her eyes showed that she wondered why he behaved in such a manner. "Kagome I do not want you to bow to me. If I remember correctly you are my equal. You are the Alpha female of this clan. Rin is too young and is not as strong as you. Kikyo is mated with my brother and has chosen to be the beta of this clan. You are my equal in this clan by your right...", he paused, " So you are to sit next to me through this meeting. It will show the other Lords that you are my equal and are the Alpha female of the Tashio clan." Kagome was shocked by what he just said and numbly walked her way towards the lounge chair Sesshomaru sat upon. She could feel the others watching her movements and facial gestures. Lucky for Kagome she was in control enough to now let her emotions show on her face, but she could not hold her eyes in place. They screamed shock if one who was trained to notice an individuals emotions by looking at their eyes. She was graceful in every movement that was made. It would make even the best geisha green with envy. "Good", stated Sesshomaru, "They are arriving." All eyes looked towards the doors and watched as Japan's other rulers walked through.

~* END OF FLASHBACK*~ *************************************************************************************************************************************************

Now coming back to reality and focusing on what was being said she realized that they had a problem on their hands. Unknown to most there was a central domain were all of the Lord's were equal in power. Only one received the honor of becoming the Central Lord. This was achieved by being voted into position by the other Lords and or Ladys of the different domains. The current Central Lord was now Sesshomaru of the West. This didn't catch Kagome off guard but it was something that she felt was an honor for him. But we are moving away from the problem at hand.

So the current issue brought up by Lord Aoi was that some rebels from his domain had succeeded in placing themselves in the central domain. So it made Aoi trailing after them quite difficult. They same held true for Lord Hayto and Lord Daichi. She thought it was most interesting indeed that these rebel groups had organized in the same area. It made one think that someone was planning a large scale rebellion. But the question was who was it? Who was organizing all of these rebel groups? Who was leading them? What did they promise them? What did they hope to achieve by this rebellion?

Kagome was not for sure but she knew that time would give her an answer, she just had to wait. Blue orbs then found the cold golden eyes of Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru would you think it wise to set up a patrol and army over there just encase they decide to attack the central domain?", she asked him. He seemed to be deep in thought, "Yes it would be... but not one that was large. No it would make the rebels think they were a great threat." He then looked at his fellow companions. " I would like to ask you to do the same", her looked at the other Lords, " But please be in mind to make them small. If there was ever a large force then we could always combine our armies into one. It would be great enough to handle a large group of rebels."

Icy grey eyes then looked at Sesshomaru," I agree Sesshomaru but were would be the correct placement of our armies?", his voice had a menacing feeling about it. It almost was as cold as Sesshomaru's tone. (Now that is cold... Shivers) One could tell by Aoi's icy demeanor that he was not one to be trifled with, but was a great alley to seek. "Lord Aoi, is there such need to be so precise? It is just a few small rebel force. Why does it need to planed so carefully?", spoke up Lord Hayto. He held the passion, fury, and personality one would think fire would have if were able to truly be alive. But some how the phoenix knew when to be serious when it was plainly obvious.

"Lord Hayto let us think about this for a second shall we?", came the booming voice of Lord Daichi. The man was burly and was similar to one might expect out of a timber man or blacksmith. Rough around the edges and but some were able to tell that he had a gentle side. Kagome then spoke up, " I suggest that the separate armies patrol area around the central domain. Each about an 15 minute distance from each other. It will make it easy to support one another and to provide the protection the central domain needs", her voice was strong and commanding. She made sure that none could find any weakness or fault in her tone.

Lord Hayto spoke first, " I must say Lady Kagome, that is a fine plan. What do you think Lord Aoi?" Everyone turned to look at the Northern Lord as he held his head with a closed head, deep in thought. He then nodded with a serious look in his eyes, " I would say that it would work well. Seeing that the domain is not that large and will be enough to also find the rebels hideout." Then a loud booming laughter was heard, " Well then that settles it we are going with Lady Kagome's plan", he continued to chuckle. "Very well. We will proceed with that plan. Now that we have been in meeting over everything concerning the status of our lands, the situation with rebel forces, welcoming the newest members of the Tashio clan, and found a good plan I say we head out and meet one another at dinner tonight", commanded Sesshomaru with a cold tone that made ice shiver. "Very well", spoke each member of the group and headed off to do whatever they wished until dinner.

"Lady Kagome", said Sesshomaru as he lagged behind so that Kagome and him were the only ones in the room.

"Yes Sesshomaru", she asked and turned to face him.

"Meet me in my study I have matters to discuss with you...", he paused, "You also look very lovely today."

Kagome could not help but blush, 'Since when did he give complements? Wait Kagome you dummy say thank you.'

"Why... Thank you Lord Sesshomaru", she smiled softly at him and she could have sworn that he had a small blush on his cheeks as well.

" You are welcome. Please follow me to my study." He walked out of the room, only to be followed by Kagome.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Authour's Note

I am soooooo terribly sorry for the long update. I just am soo busy lately I hardly even have time to get anything done. So I want to make it up to you dear readers. ^_^

Now when you review let me know if you like the story and.... if you want Shippo and Rin to get together or Shippo and Kamio (his hand maiden)? You can even give me a totally different suggestion to who you think I should pair up Shippo with. Lol Any suggestions give me them, burns let me know as long as they are dealing with criticism (meaning the intent is to help me become a better writer), have a character you would like to see in the story write me up a bio. I would love to hear it all!

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I am sorry to inform you all thought that the next update will take some time. T_T I don't like it either but hey I have a life I need to live.

But I want to thank all that reviewed. You kept me wanting to write more on this fanfic and I hope to hear from you soon.

Sincerly,

Moonmikolover


End file.
